The Rules of a WishGranter
by Master Masa Random
Summary: Ivan Chance is a 12year old WishGranter Genie, sent to Mahora for unknown purposes, he immediately sends the few teachers and students into a mania with his mischief! Contains OC's from X Serac, Tsutomu Teruko, and Master Masa Random. You were warned.
1. Rule I

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__OC's belong to their respective owners._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rule 1: Those who can make true wishes must be pure in heart and body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasaki Makie let the cool water run through her peach-colored hair, and let it run down her back and swirl into a small funnel of the little drain. A sigh escaped her lips and she reviewed her morning training, which to her seemed to be, run to the World Tree, take a route around the Middle School Campus, and then see if she could find Negi taking an early morning walk.

No such luck.

"Argh…" she scrubbed her arms and head, "I wish Negi-sensei would take more morning walks, he used to train with Ku Fei…"

She finished soaping and using the shampoo so she rinsed herself off and proceeded to walk to the hot baths… however, a single early-morning patron was in there as well. A young girl with chocolate-brown hair whistling very softly as she floated lazily in the large baths. She was small and not all that endowed in her assets, but she was pretty, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be in a trance.

"Um… hi!"

The girl opened her eyes just a slit and sopped whistling, then she slowly sunk and waded over, "Hello." She had a little accent or something, because her speech was very airy. Her long brown hair fell to about an inch above her ear lobes. Lazy green eyes inspected her from the few feet away, then a crooked smile cam about the girl's lips, "My name is Amy Luck. And I'm here to grant your wish!"

"EH!?"

---

Outside the two were able to talk much easier, of course Makie was still unsure of what the odd girl meant, "You're here to grant my wish?"

"Mm, t'at's my job." The girl lisped, Makie noticed she had a fang on the upper left side of her mouth that obstructed her speech a bit.

Confusion began to well up in Makie's mind, "You grant wishes for a job?"

"Yes that's my job as a Mag…"

"PING PONG! ALL 3-A STUDENTS ARE REQUESTED AT THE ROOF OF THE MIDDLE SCHOOL, SO PLEASE HURRY!!!" Kazumi's voice rang out effortlessly on the P.A. system, how she got her hands on it… well not like it mattered…

"Ah! I'm sorry A…Ami…Emi…Amy-san! I have to go! Bye bye!" with a burst of speed and power, Makie fled the scene, running uphill for about thirty yards before tripping, getting up, and then running again.

Amy snickered, holding a small card in her left hand, with her right she removed the brown wig, revealing a darker brown head of hair, she shoved it in his book bag and straightened her red hooded sweatshirt, "What is it with pure hearts and trust?" she observed the card for a few minutes and sighed, "Makie Sasaki, don't you have a wish?" with a mad laugh Amy(?) vanished.

---

Negi opened the door to the roof and found his students all chattering about an excited vacation, "Good morning everyone!"

"Ah! Negi-bouzu, how are you?"

"Negi-kuuun! You're later than Asuna!"

"Yaya! Negi-kun! Masayoshi-wan-wan had to take control before you came!"

"Yaya! That's right Nee-san!"

"Good Gods, let me go back to the infirmary…"

"Oi, Negi-boya, there had better be a reason you called me here in the middle of vacation…"

"Master wishes to sleep in. But Master is pleased to see you well."

"I never said that! Don't say those sorts of things aloud!"

"Yo Negi, I'm tired, do you even need the teachers, or can we go back to vacation?"

Negi couldn't hear half of anything, due to the fact everyone talked at the same time, but he dismissed the dark-haired bespectacled teacher and the bandana-clad P.E. supervisor back to the rooms (and or hospital wing). Their respective students all gave them hugs and tried to give kissed before the two slammed the doors shut and put large, heavy objects in front of the doors to prevent any following.

Sweat dropping, Negi allowed his students to fall back into order before continuing, "I wish to announce that we are all going on a little trip: everyone who has no plans for vacation can accompany Ayaka-san to her southern island hotel-chain, and stay there for a week!"

"YES!"

Ayaka stood up haughtily, "Negi-sama is very kind to have offered you all a bit of a vacation, so appreciate it!' she stepped down and nearly face fell, 'And I wanted this vacation to just be me and Negi…'

Many of the students cheered madly, laughing and trying to get Negi into the fun, but a few of the girls sort of fell prey to the fun and slinked off.

Makie sighed, "But I have special training… I can't go on vacation right now… why can't it be next week?"

Ako sat on the ground at Makie's feet and gave a pathetic-sounding noise, "Everybody has all this fun, but the Sports Team doesn't get such long breaks as everyone else…"

By the looks of things, a few other girls had their clubs conflict with the schedule, Evangeline and Chachamaru just left when Negi gave his speech, Natsumi sighed and slowly came over, "You guys unable to go too?"

Makie made a crying face, "I can't… I have to go to a special session for my gymnastics…"

"And I have to overlook the Soccer Club…"

The actress pouted, "I guess it's really no fun when everyone but us get to go…"

"How long will they be gone anyway?" Makie inquired innocently.

"A week or two, depending on the weather." Came the quick response.

The actress and the two sports girls looked up to see a tall albino boy looking down at them with a faraway look in his ruby eyes, "I can't go… islands have an unfortunate reputation for being rainy at the worst times…"

"Howell! Don't stray, we'll be leaving via helicopter!" Yuna appeared and grabbed the albino's arm, "Hi everyone!" her happy smile suddenly fell, "What? You're not going!?"

The three girls gave tiring sighs, "No…"

"Well dang!" Yuna sat down and gave a hug to each girl, "Well then I'll see you in a few weeks!" with that she ran to the large helicopter that appeared moments ago. The wind was whipping around madly, lifting nearly all the girls' skirts, but there was no one to even see any of the printed undies, so in this case, there were no catastrophes.

As everyone left a few of the straggling students left on the roof came together. It was frighteningly few… Ako, Makie, Misora, Akira, Evangeline and Chachamaru (Not present but obviously still around), Chizuru (I have someone to take care of…) and finally a very saddened Fumika Narutaki (I caught a cold and can't go!!!)

Three teachers looked over the students from the doorway: a black-haired, very tired-looking young man holding a large black book who was currently cleaning his glasses, a brown-haired taller man with a grim look on his face, wearing a black bandana which clashed with his teacher's uniform, finally a young albino man standing between them, looking very serene and calm.

"Say…" said the black-haired youth, "Does anyone feel like something is here that shouldn't be?"

"Screw it, if anything's here, it'll be done for if we catch up to it."

"Or it could just be the rain."

---

"Aracana sealea, evoke!" the paper in the young man's hand turned to stone and fell to dust in his hands, in front of him a large red line appeared, it was in fact part of a giant magic circle that a certain someone put around the Mahora Junior High school. The light appeared at where the card once was and it pierced the magic circle, making a small break. The young boy turned to the side and sidled through, the seal repaired itself behind him.

Ivan Chance gave a weak smile, "Damn, that was a powerful seal of mine too… and that thing fixed itself in five seconds…" He laughed, "I wonder what's so important here that they won't let me in!?"

---

Takamichi looked up from his desk, "I wonder what this sudden feeling of impending doom is about…?"

Looking back down he noticed a letter that he didn't open, taking a small letter opener he slit through the top and looked through the contents, then he sighed, throwing his paycheck to the side, "That explains it…"

---

Howell J. Fitzwilliam looked at the books inside Yuna's room for a few minutes before promptly picking up a light novel and laying on her bed stomach-down, his feet dangling off the side.

Misora leaned on the doorway, looking at him in an amused way, "Are you sure Yuna is okay with this? I know you two are close and all… but going through her stuff is a little- AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Howell put the book down while the swimmer was talking, getting a little bored, he began to go through the drawers, and found a pair of light blue panties.

Misora, not being used to such sexual harassment, did the only thing she thought was right, she picked up an encyclopedia and smashed the albino's head in, then dragged him into the living room, where she put him on the couch and began to call for assistance.

Akira appeared a few minutes later, and the two dragged sat together and drank, "I didn't know this guy was perverted…"

Laughing weakly, Misora rubbed the back of her head, "Well I'm not sure if he's perverted, or just a curious guy… he's sometimes no better than a child!"

"Hey you know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"Lately, all the teachers room with the students…"

Misora looked puzzled but nodded, "That's right, Negi rooms with Asuna and Konoka, Howell with me and Yuna, and C…"

A loud thumping sound from the hallway made Misora check for the sound, and she slammed the door the second it opened, "There's a huge spider walking around the halls!!!"

Very true, a large spider the size of perhaps a normal Junior High 3rd year girl's foot was crawling around the halls. However exactly why it was scuttling around the rooms would not be figured out for another moment..

"That's so gross… someone should stomp on him!" Akira said, her voice getting low.

"Eww… I don't want to think about that!"

Ivan Chance ripped the small paper spider in half, making the illusion disappear. He winced at the thought of what may have happened if the girls really did stomp on him… he stood outside the door, listening in, then he looked at a piece of paper in his right hand, with a pen in his left hand, he marked off the name, "Howell J. Fitzwilliam" from the paper, "That's one…"

---

Fumika coughed on her bed, she rolled over several times, this fever was going to kill her… her blankets were all thrown off in her frenzy, and her yellow hair ornaments were ripped off before she even hit the highest point of the fever.

Headaches, disorientations, nausea, weakness, muscle pains, all were there to cause her the most agony in the world… however, one thing about this accursed sickness made her feel better.

Masayoshi Hitodama took a cold, wet, towel and dabbed her forehead and cheeks with it, his eyes were unfocused, and he looked very tired, but he always has been tired since… what was it again? Oh well. His dark eyes behind his glasses faded as he put down the towel and picked up a small cup of water. He sat beside her and helped her sit up, "Drink."

To Fumika, the cool water was refreshing and pure, it went through her heated system and cooled her mind, her body felt numb, but the pain was almost gone. She rested her head back on her sweat-drenched pillow and breathed a little easier.

As the young girl fell asleep Masayoshi leaned down and kissed her hot brow, then he backed away and picked up his book, opening it as he left the room, reading silently.

In the shadowy confines of the hall, Ivan crossed off Masayoshi Hitodama off the list as well, but put a question mark by his name, "Done here."

---

Connor Gavet sat next to the doorway in the hall, a large sword resting on his shoulders, an evil presence had entered the school, but the other two fools ignored it, he on the other hand, will wait it out and destroy it when it showed its face.

Ivan Chance walked by, making some last-minute adjustments on his list, as he passed Connor he gave a little wave and a lazy smile, "Good evening Mr. Connor Gavet."

"Yo." Connor raised his hand in a standard reply, then proceeded to keep on watch for suspicious peoples.

About ten minutes later, when Ku Fei opened the door to usher Connor into coming to bed, the older man realized what passed him, "AW DAMN!"


	2. Rule II

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__OC's belong to their respective owners, _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rule 2: All wishes must begin like, "I hold in my heart a wish, I wish for…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Makie Sasaki looked at the picture carefully, "And… he's staying with me?"

The Principal hastily nodded a few times, "Yes! He's a friend of Konoka's, but since Negi-kun is staying with her, I thought you might like to take care of him!"

The picture was old-looking, a young boy was standing next to a young Konoka, the boy's arm was around Konoka, and he gave the camera a thumbs-up. His smile was very mischievous, but also kind, he had a bit of a fang on the upper left side of his mouth. He had lengthy dark brown hair and blue-green eyes, a long strand of hair came off the top of his head and made him look silly. This was taken when he was young, but he was probably a handsome-looking kid now…

"Ah… but he'd be older than cute Negi-kun…"

Konoemon laughed as he lifted one of his incredible eyebrows, "Ah, but he'd be a little younger than you! I'm sure you'll be fine!" he picked up a few files and then winced, "Actually, this boy has an incredible imagination, so you can't exactly believe everything he says!"

As the young, absolutely oblivious girl left his office, Konoemon desperately looked for a phone, "This is very bad!"

---

"This is very bad!" Makie looked around for help, who would she go for help? Masayoshi-sensei? No… Ako might get the wrong idea… Connor-sensei? She shuddered, "Too scary…" Howell-sensei? Wait… is she this desperate?

"No! I, Makie Sasaki, will prevail! I will find this…" she quickly looked at the picture of Konoka and the boy, "I… Iba… Ibarun… C… Chancu? Ibarun Chancu!" she sighed pitifully, "I need to learn how to pronounce these words first…"

---

"I'm telling you Masayoshi! A magic entity is here that shouldn't be!" Connor Gavet punched the wall, not flinching although that cracking sound made Masayoshi and Howell wince.

The dark-haired teacher laughed weakly and patted Connor's shoulders, "Come on, Connor… everything will be…" he sighed, his cheerful façade falling, "Fine." He shook his head a few times and looked at the older teacher with tired eyes, "Listen buddy, I can't even sense magic auras much anymore, but I'm sure it is nothing. If it makes you feel better, I'll set up some magic circles that will tell us if any magical being comes to pass it."

Howell blinked a few times, "It doesn't plan on hurting Negi then?"

"And what makes you think that?" the bandana-clad teacher glared angrily.

"Well the aura was felt before he and the students left, and it didn't leave since, so that means it must be after us or the students left behind." Howell replied coolly, his face unchanged through the entire conversation.

"Hey whatcha' doing?" Sayo the ghost girl appeared behind one of her favorite teachers, looking at the three with a curious expression.

Unfortunately, Masayoshi's thoughts were disrupted and his memories were dulled, so he forgot all about the ghost girl, Howell never met her before, and Connor never did enjoy getting sneaked up from behind.

His exorcist powers returned, Masayoshi threw a warding in the area to prevent the now horrified Sayo from fleeing, Howell cowered, and Connor flipped around and grabbed air.

The ghost girl broke into tears and tried to run, but was blasted back by Masayoshi's charms. In a crumpled heap on the ground, the ghost girl lay dazed.

"…I guess she wasn't an evil sprit…"

"Dammit Casper… don't sneak up on us like that…"

"GHOST! GHOST!"

---

Flipping through a small green notebook, Ivan Chance sighed, "Now I need four more mages to check… but Negi Springfield and Takamichi Takahata is unavailable, but I think I can check off Konoe Konoemon and Evangeline A.K. McDowell before the night's done!"

---

"No I don't know what he's doing here." Takamichi said into his cellphone, "Of course not, surely not. Actually… maybe." He looked at the profile on his desk, "He's not exactly a dangerous type, but he does threaten the livelihood of the students… immediate eradication? Alright, that seems appropriate." As the line died, he snapped the mobile phone shut and set it in front of him.

After looking at the assignment he sighed, then he looked at another assignment, "I guess those three can handle it for now…" he reached for his phone again.

---

Generally Masayoshi didn't carry the phone he was given from Takahata, but fate… er… for some reason he chose to take it with him today. "Moshi moshi?"

"Masayoshi? Good I'm glad you've picked up. There is a mage who has arrived at the academy and you need to get him removed from the premises, your protective seal appears to have allowed him entrance." Without another word Takamichi hung up.

Relaying the message the three teachers nodded and parted ways, their mission:

Hunt down and Destroy The Evil Magical Intruder!

(Takamichi: I never said any of that…)

---

Chachamaru quickly went through the files, when she finished the uploaded them onto a screen in a projector-like way.

Name: Ivan Chance

Occupation: Magus C-Rank

Mage Type: Eastern Magic, Western Skills

Academy: Abroad

Affinity: Wind, Earth

Other Information: None

Evangeline looked at the information and sighed, "Damn. He's not very well-known, he might just be some kid who was good at breaking seals, I don't know why Konoemon and Takamichi are so afraid of him. He's very weak."

Howell smiled, "He is a threat the lives of the students, so he must be eliminated."

"Master? Shall we trace his location?"

"Don't even bother." The vampire stood up and fixed her nightgown, she glared at Howell, "Have fun with your wild goose chase."

The albino left without a word; actually he absentmindedly took his cup of tea with him. When the door closed, Chachamaru put another blanket on Eva and looked at her blankly, "Master, why did you destroy the information in my files?"

"Ivan Chance is a Wish-granter. If he is at Mahora… we have to find him Chachamaru, he will grant any one wish we have… that is the curse and gift of his kind, to be able to do anything (even change Fate) but to also always serve and never to experience happiness. We must find him." She sneezed and laid back, "Those fools will kill him if they find him first… Chachamaru, I want you to keep a tracker on all three, if they rush together in a focal point, I want you to investigate." With this final word she began to snore softly. Summer nights are horrible on frial bodies.

"Yes Master."

---

Natsumi stared at the thick booklet, "Such a long play… ah… and I'm playing an old king too…" she flopped down on her bed, "Why can't I be pretty? I hold one wish in my heart: I wish I could actually be beautiful!" she closed her eyes, "Then maybe everything would be just so much easier…"

"A wish from the pure of heart and body deserves to be granted."

"WAH!!" she rolled backwards and slammed the back of her head against the wall, she peered out to where the voice came from.

A boy wearing a black t-shirt and jeans smiled at her cheerfully, "Hiya!" he walked in extending his hand, "I'm Ivan Chance, and I'm here to grant you your wish!" the boy seemed pleasant, but the second he stepped in, Natsumi hit him over the head with her play booklet, the young man swooned and fell over in a crumpled heap.

"What the hell is a boy doing in an all-girls' dormitory!?"

---

Masayoshi put a large seal on the door, and with a little breath, made it invisible, "That should be an annoying obstacle for even the Seal-Breakers of the Kansai League!"

As he let out a loose laugh to make him feel better he tapped the door with his knuckles, "However… my seals have been losing power lately… I guess I should reseal some of the older ones…"

As he turned Masayoshi realized he was INSIDE the Middle School, right after he put a binding circle around it to prevent any magical affinities from getting in or out unless it had the seal key… which he forgot to pack back at his dorm…

"DAMN!!!"

---

Connor shut the door and looked at the paper slip Masayoshi gave him, "Will this thing really work?"

Doubting the mage's power only for a moment, he taped the paper to the girls' dorm and waited for something to happen, then he poked the paper a few times, "Yo, aren't you supposed to do something flashy?" as the last word left his mouth the paper vanished and a large circle appeared on the door before fading into the color of the door.

Sighing impatiently, he fished out the whole stack of identical papers and began to walk to the next dormitory door, "Have to put these on every door… sheesh…"

---

Howell was enjoying his job, all he had to do was sit quietly at the door and say hello to the few students that were not attending any special vacation.

"Hello Howell J. Fitzwilliam."

"Hello there, have a nice day."

Ivan smiled, he was wearing a light green sweatshirt and a beret of the matching color, his long white pants were a little dusty, "Hey, thanks."

---

"Ah… what do I do? Perhaps knocking him out was too severe…" Natsumi fanned him with the same booklet she knocked him out with, "I have to get him to the infirmary… but I need to go to my club in a few minutes…" she looked at the clock, "Very bad… um…" she put a blanket over his body and bowed, "I'm really sorry!"

With one more glance at her unfortunate guest, she grabbed her booklet and her bag and hurried out the door.

The air outside was dry and hot, it made her glad she wore a light shirt and shorts, of course she didn't think showing off any of her body was all that smart, but with so many people gone, she actually felt sort of good that she was the only thing to compare to… she felt very good about herself suddenly, and with a lightened and happy heart she sprinted to the club HQ, where surely the good day would continue.

Back at her room, Ivan sat up, rubbing his head, and his other hand reached for the card that materialized on his lap, "Thank you, your wish has been granted." With a brief and fleeting smile, Ivan teleported out of the room, seconds before a grumbling Connor taped the seal to the door, muttering about the lack of professional idealism.

---

Ivan Chance appeared on a bench near the gym, he sat there smiling peacefully, wearing a dark blue vest and a white t-shirt, as well as some large blue shorts that might have been a little big for him. A few minutes of waiting, Makie Sasaki appeared, looking a little down-trodden.

With a sigh he jumped up and came up beside her, "A tough day of practice?"

A slight nod made her hair bounce, "Yeah… the teachers say I'm improving, but I don't think they really mean it…"

"Ah… do you wish that you could be better?"

Makie looked at Ivan, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" her eyes opened in shock as Ivan smiled, "Ah! Iba… Iba Chansaru!"

"Ivan Chance." He pronounced his name slowly, "Ivan Chance. And why do you know me?" for the first time in a long time, Ivan was surprised by something he did not expect.

"I… Ivan? Cha… um… Ivan is okay?"

"Yes, Ivan is of no wrong-doing, and if you wish it, Ivan is perfectly fine with me."

"Um… okay." She stopped walking and grit her teeth, "Eh… I bet this sounds a little weird, especially coming from the mouth of a girl a little older than you… but I think you are supposed to stay with me…" she turned a little red, not for any affectionate reasons, but because she never realized that (unlike Negi) Ivan was very close to her height, and was indeed her age, or at least close.

The young boy didn't expect this, and sat down on the ground, his legs crossed and his arms folded against his chest, "I did not see this coming… but until I figure this out, I will stay with you." He smirked as he looked up at her red face, "Do you have a wish, Makie Sasaki?"

"A wish?"

"Yes…" he stood up and dusted off his clothes before leaning in closer to her face, "A wish you hold in your heart… a personal wish that you would pour all your heart and soul into just to have it granted…" his voice became low and coercing.

"Eh… no."

In a flash Ivan stepped back, looking cheery, "All right then. May I accompany you to your dorm, Makie-san?"

Without accepting any response, he grabbed her hand and laughed, "Let us return jovially home!"

---

Ivan checked his watch, it was near midnight, and his strength would wear off soon. As the clock struck midnight, his doubles returned, three were created, but only two returned, this happened at times, sometimes they would lose track of time…

An Ivan wearing a black shirt appeared and sighed, "I got one." With a quick bow, he turned into a piece of paper with crumpled to a light material and was swept into the Ivan with the watch's hand.

Another Ivan, wearing a green shirt and a beret stepped up, smirking, "The three target mages are hard at work to stop us, I think it would be best to avoid them, but they seem quite pleasant." With a little nod he vanished in the same way.

Ivan frowned, the real Ivan was wearing the clothes that any normal boy would wear in the summer: a red t-shirt and black shorts, and his dark brown air was concealed by the red beret similar to one of his doubles, "Something tells me the Master's objective will be much more difficult to attain at this time. Not all of the mages have been accounted for, and yet I cannot leave else I'd be caught…" a very gleeful smile appeared on the young boy's face, "Time for some reconnaissance!"


	3. Rule III

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__OC's belong to their respective owners, _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rule 3: All wishes have a price, if the wisher names the price, one may barter. Without a pre-stated price, the Wish-Granter takes control.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izumi Ako checked the young girl's temperature. Fumika was still extremely hot… she turned and picked up two little towels and soaked them in the sink with cold water, then grabbed a small cup with three little pills inside and placed them on the counter next to Fumika's Infirmary bed. She smiled weakly, "A high fever… this is so sad to miss out on that big trip isn't it?"

"Eh… M-Masayoshi…" Fumika rolled over, panting.

A sudden jealous feeling ran through Ako's spine, "Eh!? Masayoshi!?" she dropped the cup of water she was holding, 'No… it's just she is his roommate… wait… why is Masayoshi-sensei, who is an older teenager, staying in a room with two underage girls!? Maybe he's into lolicon!? ARGH! NO!'

"Wan-wan-kun… I love you!" the delusional twin began to giggle before fitfully falling back into her drug-induced slumber.

"Ahhh… what do I do?"

"Actually I think Masayoshi is only about seventeen, his traveling however would make him much much younger, actually he'd be negative two-hundred something but I'm not sure how time-travelers figure their age…" Ivan appeared at the doorway, talking about that forbidden thing like it was the topic of a casual conversation.

"W-what?"

Ivan slapped his head, his attire this day was a red t-shirt and black pants, the shirt read, "In times of need, man makes a wish", he sighed, "Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot that you really don't know about my side yet. Hold on." He pulled out a little wand from his pocket, it was a simple stick but at the end it had a silver charm that hung down by silver chains, in a way the wand's end resembled a moon and a sun split in two, half moon, half sun. "Erase thine memories of the last thirty seconds."

Ako blinked apprehensively, then her eyelids drooped, "W-what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just a passer-by good guy who wants to help you. Do you have a wish?"

This not being something normal people would say, Ako took a step back, "What!?"

Ivan sighed, bored, "I guess I can't really help you if you're so untrusting, I'll just find some other way…" as he left he turned around, "Oh, you left the sink running by the way." Then with a fleeting smile, he vanished.

---

"C-Connor… Howell…" Masayoshi sobbed as he weakly punched the door, his seal wouldn't hurt its master, but it did do as it was instructed and prevent any magical affinities from entering and leaving… "Somebody… please…"

---

"Which is why you don't look through the panty drawers of your roommate." Connor concluded, hitting Howell in the back of the head.

"Ah… I guess that would explain the reactions…"

Howell held out a hand, which Connor took to heave the light man up, the bandana-clad teacher looked around, "Whoever this guy is, he's going to be in a lot of trouble if he runs into Masayoshi or his seals, that fool looks weak, but I've fought him and he's lasted longer than two minutes."

"Ah… but if this intruder was so easily eliminated with just one of us, why would they want us to actually hunt and destroy it?"

"Good point."

Ivan Chance, taking this to his advantage, jumped down from a school window and landed squarely on Connor's head, then with a cheerful laugh, hopped off and dashed into the forest.

Howell stared blankly as the red blur took out the once powerful Connor and the older man fell to the ground, unconscious, due to a four-story drop on his head. Sweat-dropping a little, the albino dragged Connor through the halls, his destination: the Infirmary.

---

Konoe Konoemon coughed slightly as he opened the window, "Dusty, dusty, let in some fresh air and take the dusty away! Hohohohohoho!"

Evangeline, next to him, cringed, "You're foolishness has the ability to even make me a little fearful, old man."

He did not reply, but intentionally began to laugh louder, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I swear… one day…"

---

"Okay… so Ako and Makie don't trust me to grant their wish, Natsumi's went smoothly, I'll have to finish the deal later. Connor and Masayoshi have been eliminated, and Howell seems useless enough so I guess I'll just let him be… the Fumika girl is very sick, I think I'll go heal her later for pleasantries sake, and finally Evangeline and Chachamaru are holed up at their home, she won't enjoy having me appear, but I trust I'll do fine… right?" Ivan looked up from his notebook and smiled at his clones.

They are an interesting form of magic he found, common to the placement of Ki on a piece of paper to create doppelgangers, if he cut his finger and stained the paper while writing his name in Latin, the paper will become an exact replica of himself, creating twins. They are very much alive, but they take a lot of his magic to keep physical, so he turns them back to dust at every night midnight, then in the morning he'll bring them back, although the longest he managed to keep one physical was half a month.

Ivan Green smiled, "I got it, Ivan."

Ivan Black nodded politely, "Sure thing Ivan!"

Ivan frowned a little, "Don't forget to find our missing companion; he's stuck in one of Masayoshi's force-fields I think. Ah! Another thing…" he pulled out three cards and placed them on silver chains, "When I summoned you a few weeks ago, these appeared along with Master's card, wear these around your necks so I can identify you."

Green Ivan saluted, he wore the Green Beret and a green t-shirt with white pants, "I've got it!"

Black Ivan nodded, "So we need to find Blue?" a black t-shirt and jeans made up his attire.

Real Ivan (wearing a red shirt and black pants) nodded impatiently, "Yeah, Black, you're in charge of finding Blue."

"Ah… so what do I do?" inquired Green.

The real Ivan laughed, "I need you to go to the Infirmary and dispose of Connor-sensei, I just bonked him on the head, but for to really get him out of the game, we need to put one of these in his system…" he pulled out a silver bullet a smiled, "You know what to do, right?"

As the two clones saluted and ran off in separate directions the real Ivan plopped down on the forest floor and sighed, "Is talking to oneself a sign of madness?"

---

"Gwah… last night was… GREAT!" Natsumi sat up in her bed and stretched, "I even got to play a female part! Albeit not a big part, but still!" She laid back and sighed, "I wonder if this means I am sort of cute… although compared to others I'm probably not much… yet… I guess some guys are into my kind of cute… right?"

"Sure they are!" Ivan Black stepped inside, looking happy, "Every girl is very beautiful, sometimes a little alteration of their outlooks is all they need to realize their potentials!" he turned around and whispered to himself, "As well as increasing bust size by four centimeters, removal of some freckles, shining her hair, and making her smile .12 more alluring…" he sighed.

"Eh?"

"Nothing nothing." Ivan stepped closer to Natsumi, who though he may have changed a bit, still appeared very much the same, "Well Natsumi, there is a price in order for my assistance."

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Eh? You don't get it? I granted your wish, and so now I have come for the price. You never requested a price, so I'll take the proper amount that I have perceived!"

The actress looked at him, thoroughly shocked, "What are you talking about!?"

Ivan Black snapped his fingers and a card appeared, it had a picture of Natsumi on there, but she was very beautiful and was smiling cutely, holding a book bag with her school uniform on, "This is my price, an informal summoning charm known as "A Pactio". I don't kiss girls to make them however, I exchange wishes. I wish for you, Murakami Natsumi, to come to my aid when I am in trouble, and to fight for me in times of need." The card flashed and a small imprint appeared on Natsumi's bare shoulder, it read, "Arcana Ivan" in old Latin.

"With that you are now one of my partners, I do wish you a good day." He stepped outside and turned his head back to the horrified Natsumi, "And that wish comes free." He chuckled and disappeared in the shadowy halls.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

---

Outside near one of Mahora's many cafes, the small group of "leftover girls" was enjoying each others company…

"And so he showed me a card and he's like, "Now you're my partner!" it was really scary…" Natsumi opened a can of soda with a fizzle, "I wonder why there are such weirdoes around…"

Ako laughed weakly, "It's the same boy who approached me, saying he wanted to grant me a wish…"

"Aii! You don't think he's one of those otaku who go around trying to reenact their pervy games to get girls do you!?" Makie opened her pop, but it exploded all over the place.

"Ah… that's so gross, why are there people like that?" Akira whispered thoughtfully as she drained her juice and reached for another can, "Thanks for buying, Howell-sensei."

"No problem." Howell smiled weakly and sat in his seat, his hands on his lap, making no sudden movements, he was in a dangerous situation, with Connor out of the game, and Masayoshi missing, he was Mahora's last hope… if you forget about Takamichi and Konoemon (which the albino probably did). He sat patiently, listening to their talks, other girls migt have been uneasy if it was Connor or Masayoshi, but Howell had a good reputation for being oblivious, so they naturally believed he was ignoring them. At the moment he was observing a bird as their talks of Ivan continued.

"Mm… he said he was a wish-granter…"

'Wow that bird is so pretty… they don't have these in England… what a beautiful color! I can't imagine what kind of berries these creatures would eat… at least I hope it's naturally red, or maybe it's blood… no… beauty means peace… I think.'

"How strange… did you ask him for a wish Natsumi?"

"Yes actually, but it wasn't for him! He's an eavesdropper…"

'Oh! Another bird! Are they a couple? Wow, they're so nice-looking, but I like the one on the right better, the red color is so much brighter and… uh-oh! Run away birdies, a mean big, black bird appeared!'

"What did you wish for, Natsumi-chan?"

"N-none of your business!"

"Ah… it was about a guy wasn't it? Was it for Masayoshi-sensei?" the girls all laughed jokingly.

'Yes! Rip his heart out little birdies! Show your might of love!'

"Jeez you guys all have a one-track mind…" Natsumi sighed and took a sip from her soda, "But I'm glad we can all talk like this, not too many times we can do this!"

Misora laughed, "No point in getting all warm and fuzzy, we all talk anyways; it's just that fate has forced us to be together for a few weeks!" she awkwardly sipped her beverage and coughed, "Ugh, what is this?"

Howell frowned, "Oh I'm sorry, I just grabbed everything in the vending machine I think that is the tomato milk…" with that little interjection he turned back to the tree but was saddened to see that none of the previous birds were there before. He stood up and quietly moved away from the table.

"Ugh… Yue's drinks, so… gross…" the track star gagged and clutched her stomach, "If you excuse me, I need to use the toilet…" the red-headed girl stood up and quickly left. Everyone turned to wave her off.

"Hey Howell… where is Masayoshi?" Ako asked earnestly, she recalled that Connor is in the Infirmary due to a head injury, but one of her favorite teachers hasn't been seen in a while… it is common for him to vanish for long periods of time, but he generally appears when you look for him…

The albino man patted Ako's head gently, "He's busy." With that he sat up, "I need to go check on Connor and Takamichi, since it's everyone's day off, I think it would be best if you all just relax today… heh." Howell smiled warmly and put his hands in his pockets, walking away.

"Hey… is it just me, or is Howell acting funny?"

---

As Howell entered the infirmary, his disguise literally exploded, Ivan Green stood dumbfounded at the door, then he smirked, his fang shining, "Not bad!"

Connor was dizzy, but he was still more than a match for this whelp, he sat up in his bed, panting, "You're dead, intruder." Without a word, a fireball blasted from the older teacher's fingertips and aimed at Ivan.

BANG!

The fireball disbursed and Connor fell back, stunned. Ivan Green had in his hand a large magic gun, he loaded another magical bullet. The bullet was the size of his index finger, and a magic circle was etched into the shell. The gun itself was rather clunky-looking, it looked like a metal tube with a handle and trigger, but it resembled a gun nonetheless. The metal itself was bolted and crudely fashioned in many areas of over-lapping sheets of metal, and magic circles and written incantations were scribbled and drawn up all over it.

Ivan smirked, "I studied up on you and Masayoshi, you both use Dark and Fire magic, so I bought anti-fire bullets to counter you guys!" he smiled as he said this, but it fell instantly and was replaced with an all too serious, Evangeline-like glare, "I'm sorry, but I cannot have you meddling with my Master's affairs." He aimed another shot at Connor's head, and the teacher slumped into his bed, asleep.

The intruder was about to leave, but Connor's cellular began to vibrate, making a buzzing, clattering noise on the metal desk, Ivan picked up the phone and looked at the phone number, "Takamichi-sensei… gah, Master will not be pleased!!"

---

Takamichi turned over the book and nodded, "This is very good; I bet Negi would like it too… I must remember to give it to him when he returns…" he put down his phone, since Connor never really forgot his phone, he knew what must have happened. He put the book down and stretched, "I guess it's time."

---

"Oh finally!" Masayoshi shook Howell's hand vigorously, "I'm glad you got me out Howell!"

Howell smiled weakly, "It is fine."

"Ah… but where are the girls?" Masayoshi (like Negi) has developed a severe link to his students, and since he no longer had any dark plans of changing fate or destiny, he was now an honorary magic teacher for Mahora.

"At a café not far from here" Howell smiled, he left when the red-head went to the bathroom, he probably should have told them… ah well.

"Good good, what did you find out?" the students were smart after all, they may know something about the intruder…

"Japan has some pretty birds."


End file.
